gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Los Santos in HD Era
GTA V in new era? DISSCUS! GTA V era? It is not said anywhere that GTA V starts a new era. Again, speculation. -- Master Sima Yi 17:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :GTA III, Vice City and San Andreas was the GTA III Era, GTA IV, TLaD and TBoGT was the GTA IV Era so GTA V is obviously the start of the GTA V Era. Tom Talk 17:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I sort of disagree too, like isn't it just the HD era? There was the III era yeah, but IV and V do not seem like different universes to me, I honestly assume that what happened in GTA IV will still exist in GTA V. Hell, some of the cars are exactly the same there were no cars in GTA 3 that made it into GTA IV that looked exactly the same. And the graphical improvements are just like III to San Andreas in my honest opinion. I don't know, I could be wrong, but I think there is no V era. IV and V are just the HD era and when the new "Super-HD" consoles come out a new era will begin; the super-hd era. Why, well IV was the first to be on the 7th gen. consoles and most likely V will be on it too(it would be suicide to release V on new consoles). GTA VI will most likely be the first GTA on the next consoles and most likely it will be improved greatly and look almost completely different. That's just my thoughts though. -- Zulu2065 (talk) 02:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I totaly disagree! GTA V is not a new era, its not, (again people Speculation!) Its on the HD era, example: GTA 1, london 61, london 69, GTA 2 = 2D/2dimensional ERA GTA 3, ADV, VC, SA, LCS, VCS = 3D/Three dimensional ERA GTA IV, CTW, TBOGT, TLAD and GTA V = HD ERA GTA V is NOT '''in a new era, as in a new universe, just 5 years of diference from GTA IV wich is 2008 and GTA V wich is 2013, (Its very probable that it can be 2013 GTA V since its based in present day, when the game comes out, Spring 2013) The vehicles ive seen in the first trailer for now, and the pre-realeased screenshots are coming from GTA IV too, some cars. What if in the game there are references about Liberty City from GTA IV showing news or other stuff, or Niko Bellic appears on Weazel news? It wouldnt make sence that rockstar makes a new era and finishes it off quickly. Its not a new universe but we can say its another '''main '''story from the GTA series, but no ERA. I want the info changed, Gameinformer officialy said also GTA5videos that GTA IV is in the same universe in GTA V, so niko exists in GTA V time... -- Massionet51 19:17 November 6, 2012 (UTC) : To further prove this, Dan Houser has confirmed in Game Informer's feature that some GTA IV's characters '''will be in V : "Though he wouldn't name specifics, Houser confirmed that some familiar faces from Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes From Liberty City may resurface in Los Santos." RedToyCar (talk) 03:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Map Should we really have that supposed map on here, we don't need speculation, only facts. I suggest someone remove it, I don't want to unless someone says that it is okay. T-888 07:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Where you find this map?On R* Games official site?Or is just an another fake? And the Gant Bridge? This is cleary a simple fake because R* mentioned that LS is the only city in GTA V but bigger and with rural areas around.So...just fakes and jokes. I added East LS because in the trailer,in the left part of the hobo in the last second it said this only if you add the 720p graphic. When R* releassed the first GTA San Andreas Trailer it only featured Los Santos, so I belive Las Venturas & San fierro will 100% be in GTA V Request -__- Seriously, why are you going to disallow people from editing when incorrect info is in here. I mean look at this: Districts- East Los Santos: Los Puerta Fwy Del Perro Fwy. D-Seriously? Are those districts? No, can this page be editable again, there is no use in blocking it when there is dumb incorrect info up there. Zulu2065 :To stop speculation being added. This page, along with all GTA V pages are semi protected until the game comes out. When the game is released, it is open season for all in terms of editing. Messi1983 (talk) 05:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Just concerned, some info is just done weird on this page. Zulu2065 (talk) 06:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) protaginest? I find it odd how in galleries its has a picture of michael and says "the The protagonist" instead of "one of The protagonist's" (Zombotech Corporation (talk) 20:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC)) los santos+ row= saints row how much of a clone is saints row of san andress still water has a big mountain like in san andress both focus on gangs. very simular cars, custiomisable cars, saints row two has planes that are the same as in gta sa you can buy a bunch of houses...well i really don't want to go with this I like saints row 2 but not 3 so clone or what (Zombotech Corporation (talk) 20:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC)) : I like turtles. RedToyCar (talk) 03:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : What are you talking about? This is totally off topic! Massionet51 (talk) 13:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Vinewood Hills(Beverly Hills) Um, noticed this. Pretty sure it was clearly stated that Rockford Hills is Beverly Hills. And wouldn't common sense tell you Vinewood hills is based on Hollywood? Just saying... --Zulu2065 (talk) 06:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC)-- Edit: The info is really becoming dated and there is already incorrect info in this page. But I guess it'll still remain locked. :/ Eras are now called Universes according to Dan Houser Just wanting to let people know that back when the Game Informer issue was released wih the preview of GTA V, Dan Houser said that the games are dived into Universes The 2D Universe (GTA 1, London 61, London 69 and GTA 2) The 3D Universe (Vice City, San Andreas, Vice City Stories, Liberty City Stories and GTA III) and The HD Universe (GTA IV, The Lost and Damned, Ballad of Gay Tony Chinatown Wars and GTA V) Matt Seay (talk) 00:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I created the 2D Universe page yesterday. Glad it was named properly. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I was just wanting to make sure that this information was updated. Now that there is a cannon name for the speration between the games. Only fans called them eras. Rockstar calls them universes. Matt Seay (talk) 20:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC)